


Świadome śnienie

by tehanu



Series: Wytatuuję sobie na sercu twoje imię [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Interlude, M/M, Translation, dreaming but not quite
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antrakt do <i>Wytatuuję sobie na sercu twoje imię</i>. Porno i zadręczanie się.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Świadome śnienie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/gifts), [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.).
  * A translation of [Lucid Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583675) by [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/pseuds/prettyvk). 



Sherlock unosi się na powierzchni snu, zanurzając się i wynurzając z niego z powrotem jak liść, spychany kapryśnymi podmuchami wiatru to w słońce, to w cień. Rolę wiatru grają muskające mu w wyobraźni kark delikatne dotknięcia.

Skoncentrowanie się i przejęcie kontroli nad snem zajmuje mu całe wieki, całą wieczność. Świadome śnienie to nie jest sztuka, którą uprawia często; perspektywa zbudowania snu idealnego zwykle traci swój urok, kiedy człowiek wie, że prędzej czy później sen musi się skończyć. Ale raz na jakiś czas może sobie na ten luksus pozwolić.

Jak wziąć pod uwagę, co planuje jutro zrobić, i to, jak się boi za każdym razem, kiedy poddaje tę decyzję ponownej ocenie – boi się stracić jedynego prawdziwego przyjaciela, jakiego w życiu miał – może potrzebuje w charakterze zachęty właśnie takiej próby wyśnienia najlepszego możliwego scenariusza.

Przewraca się we śnie na drugi bok, twarzą do człowieka, którego obecność wywołuje siłą woli: ma być znowu w jego mieszkaniu, tak jak kiedyś, tylko tym razem w jego łóżku, jak nigdy dotąd. W skąpym świetle poranka uśmiech Johna jest czymś ciepłym i łagodnym; w oczach, przesłoniętych ciężkimi powiekami i ciemnych, ma to samo ciepło, ale raczej pożądanie niż łagodność. Ma w sobie siłę, spokojną, ale niewzruszoną, i to tę siłę Sherlock wydobywa na wierzch, dalej budując sen, a potem dając mu się rozwinąć.

Czując na policzku dotyk palców Sherlocka, John uśmiecha się jeszcze trochę szerzej. Bierze Sherlocka za nadgarstek, mocniej przyciska sobie do ust jego dłoń i zaczyna ssać czubki dwóch palców. Sherlock wzdycha albo może cicho jęczy imię Johna.

— Boże, cudownie — mówi John głosem niskim i lepiącym się od grzesznych myśli. Majta językiem między Sherlockowymi palcami. — Ty jesteś cudowny. Powinienem codziennie przez resztę twojego życia mówić ci, jaki jesteś piękny, żebyś nigdy nie zapomniał.

Sherlock sam się teraz uśmiecha. Przysuwa się bliżej Johna, przywiera do niego ciałem, wkłada mu kolano między uda. To już w zasadzie nie jest świadome śnienie; nie włożyłby Johnowi w usta tych słów.

Niektóre prawdziwe sny są lepsze od tych świadomych.

— Wątpię, czy dałbym radę to zapomnieć, choćbym żył tysiąc razy — szepcze Johnowi przy ustach, po czym go całuje.

Bada wnętrze jego ust powoli, ale gruntownie, wszędzie dotykając językiem, wykorzystując bierność Johna, póki ona trwa – czyli niezbyt długo. Chwilę później John na niego napiera, a jego język odwzajemnia każde dotknięcie języka Sherlocka.

Przez jakiś czas wycałowują się na zmianę: najpierw jeden zagląda drugiemu językiem do ust, potem na odwrót – i znów zamiana. Rękami pieszczą sobie twarze, ramiona, piersi, zapuszczają się niżej. Sherlock mógłby jedną myślą pozbyć się pościeli, którą są przykryci, i John ukazałby się jego oczom w całej krasie, ale opiera się pokusie. Wie, że John ukrywa pod nijakimi swetrami ciało żołnierza, wydedukował sobie, jak wygląda każdy cal jego ciała – z wyjątkiem blizny, która, jak wie, została mu w ramieniu, tej blizny, którą John zawsze miał schowaną. Ale chociaż wie, że John ma tam silne mięśnie i złocistą skórę, to nigdy jego nagiego ciała nie widział i stwierdza, że nie chce nadawać mu kształtu. Już i tak za wiele razy je sobie wyobrażał i potem czuł pustkę; czuł samotność.

Odsuwa się i zakrywa oczy ręką, postanawiając zakończyć sen. Bo i po co ciągnąć go dalej? Jeżeli John go jutro wysłucha, będą to mieli naprawdę. A jeżeli przyjmie jego słowa źle, to torturowanie się czymś, czego nie może mieć, nie pomoże Sherlockowi zapomnieć, że pozwolił sobie wpaść w niewybaczalną pułapkę sentymentu.

— Sherlock? Co się stało, słońce?

Sherlockiem wstrząsa milczący śmiech. Jego umysł to przedziwne miejsce. Czy to on sam przywołał Johnowi to słowo na usta, czy to podświadomość spłatała mu ten paskudny figiel?

— To się nie dzieje naprawdę — mówi cicho.

— Oczywiście że dzieje się naprawdę — odpowiada John tak blisko Sherlockowego ucha, że słowa stają się pieszczotą. — Wiem, że to trudne, ale taka jest twarda rzeczywistość. Nigdy w to nie wątp.

Wtedy jego usta ponownie odnajdują usta Sherlocka, a dłoń natrafia na Sherlockowego fiuta. No faktycznie twarda ta rzeczywistość. Sherlock próbuje z tym walczyć, ale ciało odmawia mu posłuszeństwa, podobnie jak sen. Poddaje się ruchom tej pewnej siebie, znającej się na rzeczy dłoni, która głaszcze go, aż całkiem mu stanie, bawiąc się kolejno jego jądrami, żołędzią, napletkiem… a potem zsuwając się jeszcze niżej, aż wreszcie czuje, jak naciskają – napierają – wchodzą w niego dwa palce; Sherlock jest już gotowy, rozciągnięty, śliski od lubrykantu. Tu też narozrabiała jego podświadomość.

— Sherlock… — szepcze John jego imię jak jakąś pogańską modlitwę. — Powiedz mi, że tego chcesz. Powiedz mi, że mnie pragniesz.

Nie powinien. W ostatecznym rozrachunku będzie od tego tylko trudniej. Ale te o wiele zbyt zmyślne palce sprawiają, że mózg mu się wiesza, a słowa same wyrywają mu się z gardła razem ze szlochnięciem:

— Pragnę cię, John, boże, tak cię kocham, że nawet, kurwa, nie potrafię…

Usta Johna wracają tam, gdzie były przed chwilą, i scałowują mu słowa z warg. W ich ślady idzie całe ciało Johna, ciężkie, kiedy się na nim kładzie, choć ten ciężar jest taki jakby znajomy. Czubek Johnowego fiuta trąca go w pełne wrażliwych zakończeń nerwowych miejsce, po czym wsuwa się tam, gdzie przed chwilą John miał palce. Sherlock oplata Johna nogami, potem rękami. Krótkimi pchnięciami John stopniowo coraz bardziej się w niego zagłębia i jest tak, jakby ich ciała były dwoma sąsiadującymi puzzlami, jakby od zawsze do siebie pasowały i teraz w końcu się połączyły.

Sherlock patrzy w górę, w oczy Johna, ciemnoniebieskie jak wieczorne niebo i tak samo rozgwieżdżone, i pragnie, och, jak pragnie…

— Tak bym chciał nie musieć się budzić — dyszy, z desperacją czepiając się Johnowych ramion. Tak bym chciał… Boże, John…

John gubi rytm; światło, które miał w oczach, przygasa.

— Sherlock? Ty nie śpisz, słońce. To się dzieje naprawdę. _My_ jesteśmy naprawdę.

Akcentuje te słowa mocniejszym pchnięciem i Sherlock jęczy i wygina się w łuk, fiutem malując Johnowi brzuch na mokro.

Marzenia i sny… Odpycha to wszystko od siebie, skupiając się na tym, żeby czuć Johna na sobie, w sobie i wokół siebie; Johna, który cichutko mówi coś o miłości, podczas gdy jego fiut i ręka prowadzą Sherlocka coraz bliżej ostrego jak brzytwa skraju przepaści rozkoszy – i końca tego aż zbyt miłego snu. Do tego momentu, w którym nie jest już Sherlockiem; jest SherlockiemIJohnem. Częścią czegoś, czego częścią zawsze chciał być, w ogóle o tym nie wiedząc. Teraz należy do czegoś, do kogoś, chociaż nigdy nie wiedział, co to znaczy „należeć”.

— Kocham cię — szepcze później John z ustami przy szyi Sherlocka, przykrywając go całym ciałem. Obaj mają jeszcze na skórze swoją wspólną rozkosz, dalej mokrą i ciepłą. — Jeśli już musisz zapomnieć wszystko inne, pamiętaj chociaż to.

— Będę pamiętał — odpowiada bezgłośnie Sherlock, przytulając go mocno. — Nigdy nie zapomnę. Wyryję to w samych fundamentach pałacu myśli. Jak tylko powiesz to naprawdę.

John jeszcze raz wypowiada jego imię i brzmi to tak, jakby komuś pękało serce.

— Śpij, słońce — mówi łamiącym się trochę głosem. — Jutro będziesz mi mógł powiedzieć, że mnie kochasz, i przysięgam, że powiem ci, że ja ciebie też.

— Słowo?

Sherlock nie poznaje własnego głosu. Brzmi on teraz jak głos kogoś, kto tak bardzo zbliżył się do słońca, że zaczęły mu się topić skrzydła.

— Przysięgam — powtarza John, całując Sherlocka w policzek, a potem pocałunkami zamykając mu oczy. — Przysięgam. Przysięgam, że będę cię dalej kochał za każdym razem, kiedy się obudzisz, i do końca twojego życia. Przysięgam, Sherlock. Nie będziesz tego pamiętał, ale ja ci przysięgam.

Jego słowa łaskoczą Sherlocka w myśli, tak że chce zapytać… no w każdym razie zapytać o coś. Ale już odpływa w stronę następnego snu jak unoszony wiatrem liść.

 


End file.
